


Snuff Classes of Askr: Ingrid and Hilda

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [79]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dismemberment, F/F, Guro, Gutting, Snuff, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Following the first public execution, Byleth realizes she's not very knowledgeable about snuffing girls in a fun way - so she asks the summoner for help. He suggests that his daughter could assist Byleth with her classes - and Madelyn is glad to do that. Her first class includes Ingrid getting dismembered and gutted, and Hilda being strangled to death.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Ingrid and Hilda

**Author's Note:**

> Hilda's scene has a picture by M0zg to go with it that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/76856985  
> The scene involving Madelyn's collection of heads also has an illustration for it by them, here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77519217  
> Idunn, Louise's and Lyn's heads were all acquired by Madelyn on-screen in earlier stories, but the other four weren't yet

With the first public kill in front of all of her students, Byleth felt that she had started things off nicely. However, the issue that she came upon as she played with Dorothea’s corpse was still there - she didn’t really know how to make these lessons entertaining. They shouldn’t be just an excuse for her to kill her students - the ones she wouldn’t kill should be gaining something from it, as well. Of course, she knew that some of her students had already enjoyed the show, and would be happy with just seeing more of their classmates die in whatever ways she devised - but Byleth decided to seek assistance with that from someone who was qualified with it.

Her first idea was asking the summoner for help - if killing girls in this world was as popular as it was, then surely the ruler of this place knew a lot about it. Searching for the man, Byleth was reminded of the many times she’d go to Rhea to seek guidance from her - what she was doing now wasn’t so different from that. The topic was very different, but the general idea was the same - Byleth a little surprised with herself at how quickly she had adapted to this new world. Passing along more public sex and executions, she wasn’t bothered by them in the slightest - in fact, she found herself rather excited at their sight again. When she finally had reached the summoner, the teal-haired teacher find her pussy was dripping wet - and that arousal only grew stronger at what she saw.

At that moment, Kiran was in the middle of a public execution - his victim being the young princess of Ylisse, Lissa. Most of the girl’s dress had been removed, leaving just her sleeves on her. Her small chest, as well as her pussy and ass had both been uncovered - though both of the lower holes had been in use. The blonde had been impaled through her ass - her body crawling down the wooden pole as it tore through her insides.  
When Byleth reached her, the spike at the top of it had already made it past the girl’s now torn guts - and was just starting to make its way through the girl’s midsection and up into her chest. 

The pole in her ass in no way prevented Kiran from using her vagina, though - the summoner plowing the blonde princess’s vagina with a lot of force. His thrusts were enough to make her body shake - her pigtails swinging around because of that along with her head. The girl had tears in her eyes - begging Kiran to stop it. However, the man didn’t really care for her words - though Byleth very much appreciated listening to them. Her hand worked its way down the front of her shorts - the teacher fingering herself at the sight.

Lissa’s only fault was being summoned at an inappropriate moment. Kiran was trying to do some changes to his summoning, to broaden the range the restrictions he put on it yesterday brought out. Then, he only summoned the female students from Byleth’s class - but he knew it was possible for him to also call upon the other teachers. The male students would be alright to summon, too - there certainly were some amazing fighters among them. Also, he couldn’t shake the sensation that even for the girls he had called already, there was more to them. It was hard to place it specifically - but something was telling him he should be able to call upon slightly older forms of them, too. 

With that in mind, and after a few failed summons, seeing Lissa show up instead of one of the new girls upset him. He decided to kill her to take out some of his frustration - and so, he just kept fucking the impaled girl’s snatch while pushing her further onto the spike with his hands. With Byleth approaching him, he quite approved of the topic the woman brought up - but he was too busy himself to help her. His summoning still needed to be calibrated properly, and he also had other duties to take care of. So, as the spike burst into one of Lissa’s lungs, he gave Byleth another solution - she should seek assistance from his daughter, Madelyn. 

Byleth decided to heed that advice, and headed off while listening to more of Lissa’s drawn-out screams - her hand still in her shorts and working on her cunt. The many deaths she passed on the way towards Madelyn’s quarters - which were back in the wing her students and she herself had been assigned to - helped her to a climax as she walked. The sight that pushed her over the edge was a Kjelle’s head taken away from the girl - the knight’s moans before dying filling the teacher’s ears. Her body began shaking with a climax powerful enough that she needed to stop walking - only barely staying on her feet. 

Stopping like this, she couldn’t really move out of the way as the black-haired head flew towards her - hitting her straight on the chest as her climax still washed over her. The sight of absolute bliss on the girl’s face had an incredible effect on Byleth - her pleasure only skyrocketing at the sight. Ah, the girl was so happy to die! Looking at it, the idea flashed in her mind for the first time - what if she had died here, as well? She couldn’t do it right away, her students still needed her. But once they didn’t… She would be able to freely throw her life to the wind.

Wondering about that idea - and just how her life could come to an end - the teal-haired woman finally made it to Madelyn’s quarters. The quiet moans she could hear coming from the inside made her hesitate for just a moment. Still, walking in on others during sex didn’t seem to be that big of a deal here - so she just opened the door and walked in. She was greeted with a spacious room - on one side of it, she could see a well-equipped kitchen, and even the door to a larder. She also spotted what could only be a door to a bath. Under one of the walls, she could also see a very spacious bed. But what was most important to Byleth at the moment was that one of the walls was simply filled with heads - the heads of many, many girls mounted on them. She just couldn’t tear her eyes away from them! 

They fascinated her enough that she just kept looking at them while getting closer - for in the distance, she could see two girls, too. A pink-haired girl with a very long ponytail, and a green-haired girl in a white dress - with tits huge enough that they caught Byleth’s attention for a moment. The ponytailed girl had a noose around her neck, and was standing on a short stool. The rope went from her neck towards a lantern fixture above her, and then towards one of the heads on the wall - fixed to the neck of it. She was also masturbating, too - with the green-haired girl helping her out with her own fingers as well. Her mouth was also sucking on one of the pink-haired girl’s tits - only eliciting more moans from the girl’s mouth.

Well, even if she was sure they must have noticed her, with how caught in their fun they both seemed, Byleth just couldn’t bring herself to interrupt them. So instead, she took a look at the heads she could see now. There was a lot of them in the direction she came from - but with Byleth being new to this world, she didn’t really know who those were. The closest head for which she could read the plaque deemed the girl as a ‘soulless dragon toy’ The girl had long, purple hair - and pointy ears! Her eyes were of different colors, too - one red and one green. Her neck carried some rope marks on it, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. It was the Demon Dragon Idunn herself - killed after the mission the emotionless girl went on with Mad overseeing her. 

Next was ‘Etruria’s most appetizing ass’ - which belonged to a blonde with a ponytail that ran down the left side of her face. She had a flower in her hair, which had some white veil attached to it. That made her look like a bride - making Byleth wonder, why a woman would end her life on such an important day. That woman bore strangulation marks on her neck, too - signs of her death by the hands of her own daughter. It was Louise, and she had been killed on the day of her wedding to Pent - the Etrurian nobleman then gifting his wife’s head to Madelyn. 

Next in the line was Madelyn’s favorite head - the one she took from the legendary version of her mother, Lyn. The plaque stated her as such, too - for it only read ‘<3 Mom <3’ for her. The girl’s green hair was tied into a long, green ponytail - and her tongue was hanging free out of it, too. The best sign of Mad’s favor towards the head was the red mark of lips on one of her cheeks - with how fresh it was, it was clear that Madelyn had put that head to some use very recently. Right now, she had the rope for the hanging tied around her neck. 

The final head that Byleth could see on this side of the two girls belonged to some blue-haired girl. The plaque deemed her an ‘Insatiable Thunder Whore’ - though, with her blue eyes now dim, it seemed that Mad had solved her hunger issues, at least. That head belonged to Ilyana, a thunder mage from the world of Tellius. Her appetite - both for girlmeat, and for sex - had brought her to that spot, as Madelyn had to chop her head off to get a break from her sexual libido.

On the opposite side, Byleth could see a few more heads. First was a dark-skinned woman with long, silver hair. She had some facial marks, as well as a weird crown on her head. The plaque called her a ‘Scheming Plegian Cunt’ - a title very fitting for Aversa. To the side of it was a girl with an impressive headdress and some long, messy white hair - and the plaque called her the ‘Crown Slut of Embla’. When her father had summoned a Veronica - even if it was a different Veronica than the one that caused him troubles in the past - Madelyn just knew that she had to put the other princess’s head on her wall. The final head in the line belonged to the over-the-top Nohrian mage, Ophelia - her lips still parted in a bit of shock and fear. Her eyes were still facing forwards, as if they were looking at something. The last image they saw was Madelyn swinging her sword towards them - that sight forever engraved in them. She was the latest addition to Madelyn’s collection - and the memory of slicing her head off was still fresh in Madelyn’s mind. 

Finally, a bit further away, Byleth could see a number of empty spikes - which gave more insight on how these heads were mounted there. That should allow for any head to be removed from their spot easily - meaning Madelyn could make use of any of them to her heart’s content. However, just the fact that that spike was empty meant a lot to Byleth. If it was empty now, it could very well be taken by someone in the future… And it was as if that spike was calling out to her. It’d be a curious fate - to end up as a trophy on the Askran princess’s wall. But the more Byleth thought about it, the more she wanted to do just that - the ex-mercenary’s pussy starting to drip with arousal again as she kept imagining herself there.

The girl standing on the stool was Phina. She was a dancer from the world of Archanea. There was no bigger honor than being able to dance for the princess of this place, she decided - and so, she eventually went to her. After her normal dance, Madelyn didn’t seem too impressed - so instead Phina moved on to a strip dance. That devolved into the two of them having fun with the others’ bodies for a while - but even then, Phina could tell that the girl wasn’t satisfied. So, eventually she asked - what could she do to make the green-haired beauty happy? 

With a laugh, Madelyn suggested that the girl should dance for her in the noose - and Phina was more than ready to agree. She hadn’t given many thoughts to dying before, but now that it was an option, the pink-haired dancer realized just how much thinking of it turned her on. She was very happy to climb on top of the stool and let Madelyn wrap the noose around her neck. Then, in her excitement, she asked the girl to let her cum before the drop - which was what the two of them were doing as Byleth walked in on them. Eventually, though, Madelyn’s skilled fingers were able to coax a climax out of her cunt. Only then did Madelyn turn to Byleth - giving Phina a moment to recover before the noose would claim her.

Byleth explained, that she was a teacher for the girls from the new world Mad’s father had just tapped into - and hearing that immediately caught her attention. The new girls all interested her a lot - and this could be an opportunity to learn more about them. Then, Byleth asked for something that fit right into that desire - asking her to help her with snuffing her students.

“Of course! I’ll be happy to assist you!” Madelyn called out happily, already looking forward to bringing her desires to fruition so quickly. Hearing that, Byleth explained the details - that she wanted to kill her students publicly in front of the others, so they could get accustomed to all the different ways a girl could die here - to just help her students get accustomed to how life and death in Askr both were. “Ah, I can’t wait! When do we start?” Mad asked - burning with anticipation for the snuff classes already. Byleth wasn’t expecting the girl to be this eager about it - but if she was, then all the better. She explained that they could even start later that same day - and Madelyn immediately knew that it was the way to go.

“I’ll get back and play with you - well, your corpse - some more later, alright?” Madelyn told Phina, before quickly kicking the chair away from below the girl - and dropping her. The new girls interested her far more than the dancer, so missing out on watching her die was something she was okay with.  
“Now, tell me all about your students!” Madelyn demanded from Byleth - and the teal-haired woman began to do just that as the two of them left Madelyn’s quarters together. Phina fell, and swung around in the air for a while - disappointed that the princess wouldn’t even watch her die. However, the longer she was in the air, the better it felt - and soon enough she was working on fingering herself into yet another climax. By the time Madelyn came back, the dancer would be completely dead - her expression still showing how good she felt in her final moments.

For the next hour or two, Byleth went into detail on each of her students, explaining just how they were to Madelyn - the green-haired girl hungrily learning each and every new piece of information about them. Byleth also recapped her first execution - telling Madelyn that at least for now beheadings were out. Byleth’s pussy got wet as she recounted that - and that, combined with the reaction she spotted on the girl as she saw her collection of heads, told her that beheadings were something Byleth was into. She couldn’t help but tease the woman a little about it - suggesting that she’d look great on her wall, too. 

Telling Byleth that helped keep Madelyn entertained as she listened to the woman with the chain sword. With each girl Byleth spoke about, Madelyn thought what could be a good way to handle her. Her mind already had a bunch of ideas - but she knew it’d be best to wait with these until she met those girls in person. The info Byleth gave her was very helpful - but the teacher couldn’t really know how her students would react to more of those deadly presentations. That was something Madelyn would have to find out herself - and she was very looking forward to it. 

Finally, the time had come for another of Byleth’s lectures - and so the two women went towards her classroom. First, Madelyn acquired a few magic manuals, though - she herself couldn’t really use any magic, so it was the only way for her to actually teach the students some of it. The spells that could prove useful to them were something they couldn’t have learned back at the academy - but Madelyn was certain that there would be merit in making them learn those. And rightfully so - the moment she walked into the classroom, a few Lysitheas and Annettes run up to her and took those spellbooks from her - eager to work on all the magic these could teach them.

Getting to the classroom, Byleth explained what had happened - that she had requested the assistance of Askr’s royalty. Then, she let Madelyn introduce herself - and Madelyn did just that. She started off with a deep bow - but the wide smile on her face as she let her eyes feast on all of her new toys did away with the uptight atmosphere.

“I’m Madelyn! I’m kind of an expert on killing and dying - and I’m really excited to teach you all!” She paused for a bit, still wearing a cheerful expression.  
“I’m also the princess of this place, I guess. I can’t wait to show you all what I can do, and to see some of you cuties die!” She called out with a grin while glaring at a certain purple-haired girl - Byleth told her her name was Bernadetta - and seeing the girl cover in fear. Ah, so cute! After scaring that Bernadetta into pretty much passing out on the spot, Madelyn stopped looking at her - her silver eyes encompassing all the students again.  
“Let’s get started, then! Anyone wants to volunteer?” She asked while searching for any signs of someone wanting to go with it.

However, it seemed that Madelyn spooked the girls out. The students who were more than willing to die if it was by Byleth’s hand weren’t going to give their lives away to someone they just met - and so for a moment the classroom stayed quiet. No one wanted to draw Madelyn’s attention to them - in case that it’d cause the girl to pick them. She talked so carefreely about killing and dying… That attitude was so different from what the girls thought about it that it further alienated the girl for them.

“Ah, this is dumb! Why would we have to learn about how we can die, if we’re just going to get killed here anyways?” Eventually, though, that silence was broken. A Hilda had expressed her annoyance, intending to just talk to the other Hildas about it - but her voice was clear for all of the girls in the room. Madelyn picked it up, too - and turned towards the girl. Well, she didn’t exactly volunteer - but it was good enough for Madelyn. 

“Oh, if you think it’s pointless, then you wouldn’t mind dying now? Right, Hilda?” Madelyn asked her with a smile - Hilda realizing just how much she messed up with her little complaint. Still, she couldn’t exactly refuse now - now that the green-haired girl had singled her out, everyone was expecting her to be the one to die. Ah, she hated this! People just assuming she’d do something, and having all those high expectations of her! This was why she acted in the lazy way she did most of the time - to prevent people from putting their trust in her. Well, but now it had happened, and it was going to mean her end, too. Admittedly, it’d at least mean no one would be able to request anything from her - ever. Guess she had to do it…

Slowly getting up, she moved under the gazes of all the other students - walking up to where Madelyn and Byleth were.  
“So, how do I die?” She asked without wasting any time. Madelyn was pondering just that thought - but she settled on an idea quickly. The students could use seeing an asphyxia death. Just hanging her didn’t seem that entertaining though - especially since she had what was probably a corpse now hanging in her room. Then… Yes! 

“Oh, it might not even end up deadly! You’ll show your classmates, just what an effect the lack of air can have on a girl. If you last long enough, I might just let you go!” Madelyn told the girl with a smile - even if she had no intention of actually doing that. Still, it had the effect Mad desired - for some hope appeared in the girl’s pink eyes again.  
“Now, strip while I prepare it!” Hilda was just a bit outraged at the order Madelyn gave her. She’d have to get naked? ...Well, Dorothea had to undress, too.

Removing her belt, the pink-haired girl grabbed the upper hem of her black dress. Dragging it past her huge boobs, she allowed the dress to slide down her legs. She continued to pull it down - taking her boots off on the way, too. As the dress slid down her body, it finally went past her hips - and once it did, it showed Hilda’s lacy, pink panties to the rest of the students. Getting it past that, the dress now covered the whole length of her legs - holding them close together. Still, before she could get it off, she also needed to get her boots off. Taking them both at the same time seemed like less work, so she tried that - bending over to reach for her boots. 

However, as she did it, the Alliance girl lost her balance - and the dress was binding her legs too tightly for her to use them to get it back. “Eeek!” Waving her arms around, the girl collapsed forwards - crashing straight onto Byleth. The teacher had come closer to take a better look - and now Hilda ended up on top of her. The pink-haired girl’s head ended up straight between her teacher’s huge boobs - tits that were even bigger than Hilda’s. They made for fine pillows - but the whole thing also embarrassed Hilda a bit. She managed to get herself off Byleth, to go into a sit away from the teal-haired woman - not that the teacher seemed displeased in any way. If anything, she just smiled at the sudden hit to her tits - the stimulation it provided both unexpected and exciting.

“I’m so sorry, professor!” Hilda apologized, and Byleth just shook her head in return - her gaze alternating between Hilda’s sexy panties and her big boobies, Hilda taking notice of her actions. She didn’t really have the time to dwell on it, though - knowing it’d be best not to anger their new teacher any more than she already did.

Hilda decided to get her boots and the dress the rest of the way off while still sitting - that way, she wouldn’t collapse again. She still kept her socks on - it’d be a hassle to take them off, too. Then, as the thigh-high blue socks were all that covered her legs - her ample thighs shown to all - Hilda stood up again. She still had to get out of the white shirt that covered most of her upper body. Grabbing the lower hem of it, she pulled the white cloth up. It required her to put some work to do it, as it hugged her boobs tightly - their size hindering her speed in that. Still, as she got it past them, her tits bounced free - showing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Byleth - along with a huge group of the students - stared at them hungrily, but for the moment Hilda couldn’t see it. 

Dragging the shirt through her head, Hilda was thankful for the momentary cover for her face - she used it to conceal just how red her face got for a moment. She needed to struggle a bit to get the shirt past her long twintails, too - but once she did, all that remained between her and full nudity were her panties. “Liking what you see, teacher? Maybe I could show these just to you, later… If you let me out of here!” Hilda looked at Byleth, trying to exploit the professor’s interest in her body - but Byleth just shook her head again. Once Hilda was dead, she’d get all the time to play with her corpse she wanted. It’d be far more entertaining to watch what Madelyn had planned for her now, and then use Hilda’s body later.

Once that failed, Hilda looked towards the other hers - but they all seemed disinterested in helping her out. Out of ideas, Hilda realized she had to do it - and so, she grabbed her lacy panties. Taking a deep breath, she pulled them down. Bending over to get them past her feet gave her a few seconds of extra time before she showed her pussy to all, but Byleth, standing as she was, was able to see it right away. Unable to delay it any longer, Hilda finally got her panties off her feet and straightened back up - showing her pussy and the patch of messy hair over it to all of her classmates. Her face flushed with embarrassment at being naked in front of all of them - and she had to put up with it for a moment, before Madelyn announced that she was ready.

The Askran princess had set a bunch of ropes together to one pivot on one of the pillars at the room’s side. There were two longer ropes with smaller loops, and a shorter one, yet with a bigger opening in it in between them. All three ropes were hanging down at the moment - but Madelyn had made steps to fill them. First, she had attached two average-sized iron buckets to the side ropes, tying the ropes around the buckets’ handles. Next, she quietly asked some of the class’ mages to fill them with water - a feat which an Annette was more than happy to perform. With the two buckets weighing the ropes down, they’d pull the middle rope up - and cause it to bite into the neck of the girl Mad’d submit to it. Seeing it, Hilda walked over to her - at least while on the move she shoved her large ass to the other students instead of her pussy and breasts. 

“Here, hold these~!” Madelyn handed Hilda the two buckets - making sure that she slipped her wrists through the loops by the handles. Like so, the pink-haired girl should still be able to pull the buckets back up if she let go of them. However, Hilda just let them go down, stretching her arms out in full - the middle rope shooting upward as a result.  
“You need to hold them a little higher, Hilda!” Even if it required more effort from her? Ah, what a pain… It’s not like Madelyn could do anything worse to her if she refused, right?

Hilda’s thought was immediately cut short as Madelyn lifted a long cane - and used it to poke Hilda’s pussy a few times. It was another thing she had prepared along with the ropes - as a way of stimulating the girl sexually from a distance. Since the goal of this was to let the other students watch Hilda die, she needed something that would let her work on the girl while still leaving her body mostly unobstructed - and this seemed perfect for it. Hilda writhed a little as some pleasure shot up from her pussy. So her nudity was more than just for show… Still, it wasn’t really unpleasant - how was this going to change her mind?

Answering these thoughts, Madelyn began using her tool in a more forceful way - slapping the outside of Hilda’s cunt with it with powerful smacks. Now, instead of pleasure, she was delivering quick bites of pain to Hilda’s most sensitive spots - the false security Madelyn gave her earlier only making them feel even worse. Finally, as Madelyn delivered a strong blow directly to Hilda’s clit, the girl yelled in pain - lifting the buckets up in defeat. As a result, Madelyn could pull the noose back down - and immediately put it around Hilda’s neck. 

Quickly tightening the noose, Madelyn cemented Hilda’s fate - now, there was no way for the pink-haired girl to escape. Backing away, she took a look at Hilda in the ropes - satisfied with what she had done. Confused as to what was going on, Hilda tried lowering her hands - only for the rope to bite into her neck. Snatching the buckets back up immediately, Hilda noted with relief that the pressure on her neck disappeared. Her eyes widened, as she understood what the purpose of the device was - to put her through constant physical effort by forcing her to hold up the buckets.

As much as Hilda hated it, the other option was to let the rope choke her dead - and that was an outcome Hilda would rather avoid by any means. So she did her best not to let the buckets down, even as the muscles in her hands began to ache - very much aware of the gazes some of the students and her teacher were both giving her. If she got out of here, she’d have to kick their butts for staring at her like this… Or would she? She’d lie if she said a part of her wasn’t enjoying the attention she was getting… 

For the moment, Mad decided to leave Hilda like that. It’d be quite some time before the rope would start affecting the girl in any interesting way. For all of Hilda’s laziness, Byleth had told Madelyn she was still incredibly strong when she needed to be. This was very much one of those situations - so the newly-assigned teacher knew there was plenty of time for them to do something else. They could just watch Hilda struggle, of course… But Madelyn was sure that it’d be pretty uneventful for the most part. If some girls found it fascinating, they were free to stare at the Goneril girl as much as they wanted - but Madelyn intended to give the others a far more active show as well.

“Okay, now that we have to wait for Hilda’s predicament to get to its fun part~ Does anyone want to volunteer?”  
Madelyn asked the girls once again, her silver eyes sliding across her numerous students. She happily noticed that some of them seemed visibly flustered - or outright aroused! - at the situation she put Hilda in. However, for the most part they were still afraid of her - and so, no one dared to speak up. Unlike with Hilda, the girls didn’t want to say anything at all in fear that Madelyn would single them out like she did with the pink-haired girl - and so, for a moment the room went quiet. 

The disappointment that filled Madelyn as no one spoke out reflected clearly on her face. She was so sure that once the girls saw the situation Hilda was in, they’d begin imagining themselves in her spot… And then, some of them would be turned on by that idea. While that very much had happened - and she knew it did just by looking at the students’ faces - she also expected those feelings to spur them to offer themselves up. However, that did not happen - leaving Madelyn without a volunteer. Then, she should just pick one of them herself… But there were just so many of them! How could she do it herself?

Byleth had noticed the Askran’s distress - and was happy to help her out. As much as she enjoyed seeing Hilda all tied up - her pussy already wet again - she was certain she was going to enjoy Madelyn’s next demonstration even more. So, even if her disappointed pout seemed pretty cute, Byleth decided to help her out. She needed to pick one of her students for this… She knew that many of her girls would be happy to do it, they just needed a little push. Just this once, she’d need to chose a girl - and later, they’d all be happy to offer themselves up for it. However, since this was so new to them now, there was a chance they’d refuse even a request from her. That meant she had to pick someone who wouldn’t refuse… And the blue-haired teacher knew precisely who to choose. Ingrid’s code of honor wouldn’t let her refuse a mission assigned to her by her teacher - even if that mission was very much a suicide one. 

With that in mind, Byleth called out for the blonde Faerghus knight - a small commotion happening across the many Ingrids that were there. The hints of excitement in Byleth’s voice as she called for Ingrid were so rare, that many of the students took notice of them - seeing that their teacher was truly in support of what was going on. Looking at the many Ingrids, Byleth tried to single out the one that looked the most excited - to make sure that the girl she chose would enjoy herself too.

Madelyn looked at Byleth thankfully as she had picked a girl for her to kill - Byleth offering her a weak, yet knowing smile in return. Then, her gaze returned to the girl walking towards her: Ingrid Brandl Galatea. She was a noble from the Kingdom of Faerghus, aspiring to become a perfect knight. However, even as nobles, the girl’s family was pretty poor - enough that they needed her to marry someone wealthy to just keep them going. Then, she’d become little more than a trophy wife, a fuckdoll whose only important trait was her lineage - and her dream of being a knight would lay unfulfilled… Here, she was not going to live up to that dream either - but Madelyn could at least turn her into a fuckdoll, fulfilling that part of the girl’s fate even in a different world.

“I’m glad you came, Ingrid! I know you must be excited to die!” She called out happily as the girl drew closer - but Ingrid shook her head.  
“Oh, no, I’m not! However, I am a knight! I must follow any orders I’m given… Even if they lead to my d-death.” The blonde tried to deny it, but her voice still betrayed that a part of her was feeling excited about it - the slight flush on her cheeks also confirming it. She would never act on those feelings on her own; she had a duty to uphold while staying alive… But now that her teacher had assigned her to this, a part of her was definitely looking forward to it. Before the day was over, she’d be back with Glenn… She wondered how her dead fiance would react if he had been called to a world like this.

“No need to feel embarrassed about it! Many girls get off on thoughts of dying here, myself included~!” Madelyn laughed at the girl while taking a few steps closer and placing her hands on Ingrid’s waist.  
“Just like with Hilda, I need you to get naked first!” She told the girl cheerfully while moving her hands up, starting to pull Ingrid’s shirt off. However, Ingrid’s hands slapped them off her - the knight didn’t want any help.

“I can handle it myself!” She told Madelyn roughly, before doing just what the princess started to do - unbuttoning her uniform’s jacket and pulling it open, then dragging it off her arms. As she did, her bra was revealed - it’s clean blue contrasting against her pale skin. Madelyn eyed the girl’s chest hungrily - it already looked bigger than when the shirt was covering it up.

With her jacket off, Ingrid went for her skirt next. She wasn’t too happy about having to undress, but didn’t really think of it as a big deal. Pulling the skirt down, the girl’s panties were uncovered - only barely visible through her blue tights. She knew she couldn’t really keep them on, though - so quickly dragged them down her legs as well. They bit into her ample thighs hard, so getting them off let their flesh breathe some more - Madelyn devouring the girl’s legs with her eyes. Her mouth watered just at the sight of them - fortunately, with what she had in mind for the girl, she’d easily be able to eat them afterwards. For now, she just stared at them hungrily - a hint of her hunger for them showing up on her face. Ingrid found the way the girl was looking at her a bit creepy - but she also recognized that look. She herself would sometimes look like this when in front of an amazing meal… Wait, did that mean this was what their new teacher had considered her to be?

With her tights and skirt gone, Ingrid’s plain white panties were uncovered. She hesitated for a moment, but the expectant looks on both Madelyn and - to Ingrid’s surprise - Byleth’s faces encouraged her to go on. Unclasping her bra, Ingrid let her tits force it off themselves - their full, large size finally coming to light. Ingrid preferred to use her bra to bind them down, to keep them from getting in the way when she was fighting - so usually, no one could suspect just how huge they were. However, now they were shown to all - the students and Byleth alike taken by surprise by their size. Madelyn felt herself getting a bit wet at the sight of them, along with many others - Ingrid’s breasts a very arousing sight for all. 

The many lustful looks Ingrid was given now caused her to blush as she wasn’t expecting them - and yet she went on, grabbing her panties and then removing them as well. Her pussy was adorned with a patch of pubic hair that she never bothered shaving - the blonde bush only making her slit look all the more endearing. Byleth herself couldn’t get her eyes off it - the professor clearly one of those turned on by Ingrid’s nude form.

Madelyn spotted Byleth’s arousal - and since the woman helped her out earlier by picking Ingrid in the first place, now Mad decided it was time to return the favor.  
“Okay, Ingrid, now get on the professor’s desk. And you, Byleth… “ Mad let her voice linger for a moment before smiling brightly.  
“Go ahead and play with Ingrid’s pussy. I know you want to~!” She told the professor while brandishing her blade.  
Hearing Madelyn’s permission, Byleth immediately walked over to Ingrid. At that point, her thighs were running with her cunt honey that had easily soaked through her shorts. Getting down to her knees in front of Ingrid - who had just sat down on Byleth’s desk - she used her hands to push Ingrid’s legs apart, the girl going along with it. Then, she began to use her hands on the girl - rubbing them against Ingrid’s inner thighs a few times before starting to tickle her lower lips. Ingrid just watched her do it curiously - she had never experienced anything like this before. She had tried masturbation in the past… But ever since Glenn had passed on, she didn’t let anyone else touch her there. So the feeling was completely new to her - and the teacher’s skillful touch was easily granting her pleasure she did not expect. Byleth teased her pussy with fingers for a bit, using them to coax the wetness that thinking of dying brought out in Ingrid before - up until some of the knight’s juices began to leak out of her opening again. Then, she moved one hand towards her clit. At first, she touched it gently - but even that was enough to make Ingrid moan loudly in response. If just doing this was this effective… Byleth happily began rubbing the girl’s clit - Ingrid moaning louder and louder each time her teacher’s fingers slid across the overly sensitive pink nub. 

Byleth’s other hand moved down towards the ex-mercenary’s own pussy - the teacher tugging her shorts down to gain access to it. With the pose she was in, her back was turned towards the students - so her pussy was barely visible to them. Still, the movements as Byleth plunged her fingers into her own slit were unmistakable - a true testament to how quickly their teacher had adapted to this Askr’s sexual standards. Byleth’s other hand continued to stimulate Ingrid’s clit - to the girl’s happy, yet unintelligible moans - also sliding a few of her fingers inside. The penetration only brought Ingrid’s pleasure even higher - up until the knight had finally came all over Byleth’s fingers. But even that didn’t stop Byleth from finger-fucking her student like that - the professor happy to finally get the opportunity to do just that.

Madelyn watched Byleth work on Ingrid’s first lesbian climax with her sword in hand - Byleth’s eagerness making it quite enjoyable. Fortunately, Ingrid’s lack of experience also translated into very little sexual endurance - and so, Madelyn didn’t have to wait long before the blue-haired woman managed to make Ingrid cum. At that point, Madelyn was already standing behind them - the Sol Katti in hand. Once Ingrid’s orgasmic outcries began to sound out in the classroom, she quickly brought her sword down - slicing through Ingrid’s arm just by her shoulder. The happy pitch of the knight’s voice immediately became far more alarmed - the girl’s pleasured sounds suddenly turning to an even louder pained scream. Her left arm was severed cleanly, falling off from the rest of her body - bouncing off her thigh before settling down. Blood fountained freely from the newly-created outlet, spraying both the table and that side of Ingrid’s body with her own blood - all as pain filled the knight’s body.

Switching over to the other side, Madelyn quickly sliced off Ingrid’s surviving arm as well - the knight screaming in pain once more. The orgasm had made her body much weaker than it usually was, so she couldn’t really do anything but trash around weakly as both of her upper limbs were taken away. Her body’s shakes only forced Byleth’s fingers deeper into her body - and caused her breasts to move from one side to another. The second dose of sheer pain hitting her did chase all of pleasure that her teacher had instilled in her body away - Ingrid left completely shocked. She didn’t expect this was going to hurt so much… Even if she thought she knew what she was agreeing to, she had completely not taken into account just what Madelyn could have decided to do to her - and how painful it could be. It was also quite a shock mentally - even if she knew she could not become a knight if she died, not being able to hold a lance anymore was a sensation that was very unpleasant.

Listening to Ingrid’s cries, Byleth took them as a sign that she had to do even more. Moving in, she placed her mouth directly against Ingrid’s cunt - her lips squeezing directly against her student’s. She sucked on them for a moment, siphoning in some of Ingrid’s love juices - and then, she sent her tongue inside her. Wiggling it around, she had it drag against the knight’s inner walls - some unexpected spasms of pleasure traveling up the knight’s body. That was yet another sensation Ingrid had not felt before… But it was still eclipsed by the dull pain pulsing in the stumps of her arms. 

Seeing Byleth’s head between Ingrid’s thighs as she brought her sword towards them, Madelyn barely contained the urge to just remove it from the teacher’s shoulders as well. Ah, it was so tempting! She let her sword hang behind Byleth’s neck for just a moment, considering it. However, she knew that her father had only managed to summon a single Byleth - so, if she killed her, she’d lose access to any extra information she’d want on the students. Hurting Ingrid was good enough for Madelyn, anyways - so she just sliced through the woman’s decently-sized thigh. Her leg rolled off to the side, kicking on the ground - as Madelyn let her sword graze against Byleth’s shoulder. It didn’t cut through, but she was certain that the thrill of feeling her sword touch directly against her skin would help Byleth get off - a belief that was proven true moments after as she spotted a significant amount of cunt juices suddenly squirting out of Byleth’s slit.

The touch of Madelyn’s sword - and the overall proximity of the blade to her frail neck - were one reason for Byleth to cum. Ingrid’s yet another terrible scream, and the blood squirting from the girl’s thigh onto Byleth’s shoulder were another factor in it. Shaking as her climax overtook her, Byleth managed to back out a little and take a look at Ingrid’s amputee body as a whole - just as Madelyn had removed the last of the girl’s limbs. Now, the knight was reduced to just a torso with four heavily bleeding stumps - the pain from the last cut finally enough to break her. Tears popped up in her eyes as the girl began to cry - her usually strong voice now cracking as she begged for mercy:  
“P-Professor… L-lady M-Madelyn… Please…” Her body shuddered, the girl coughing a little. “It h-hurts… So m-much…” She thought she was ready for any pain, but this… This was just something she couldn’t handle! However, Madelyn just smiled at the girl again - this time, more cruelly.  
“Oh, it’s what you signed up for - or rather, what your teacher did. Still, you agreed to it~! So now, be a nice little victim and don’t scream… Or do, your pained cries only make it more fun~!” As she explained to Ingrid that there would be no mercy, Madelyn also stabbed her blade right into her body - having it enter the girl’s abdomen. Pulling the blade up, she created an opening in Ingrid’s belly - all as the blonde began to sob, just pained mumbles making it past her lips as she cried.

“She’s almost done now… Byleth, I’ll let you take care of her guts - let’s hollow her out, alright?” The teacher got to make Ingrid cum, but she should also get hurt the girl in her own way - Madelyn knew she couldn’t take all of that away from her. She knew Byleth was going to enjoy it… And it also gave her a moment to herself. Tugging the front flap of her dress to the side, Madelyn slid her hand underneath it - and began working on her pussy. Ingrid’s screams were incredibly hot… And she wasn’t going to waste them in any way. Oh, but did the students find them just as hot?

“Girls… If you find what we’re doing to Ingrid exciting, there’s no shame in getting off on this! Your professor already did, and ~ah~ I’m working on it, too!”  
She encouraged the girls to masturbate openly - and happily saw that some of them listened to her. A gurgle from Hilda’s direction reminded her that the pink-haired girl was still there - and she turned her gaze towards her. Seeing the buckets the girl was holding gave her another idea - that she soon voiced.  
“And for those of you with dicks… You can jerk off into the buckets Hilda’s holding! I’m sure she won’t mind if the buckets get a liiiiiiiittle heavier - and this way, you get to participate in her punishment too!” Madelyn explained while steadily working her fingers into her vagina - and listening to Ingrid’s weakening sobs. With a smile she watched as some of the futa students began to approach Hilda - the Golden Deer lazybutt staring at them in disbelief. 

Byleth took Madelyn’s invitation to heart - getting up next to Ingrid’s open torso and quickly pushing both her arms into it. She grabbed onto the girl’s guts - Ingrid looking up at her in pain as she felt her tug on them.  
“Profess-ssor… H-help…” She mouthed at the woman - but Byleth was taking too much pleasure in Ingrid’s suffering to listen. At that point, Ingrid wasn’t even trying to ask her to spare her - instead, she was just trying to get the pain to end through death. 

“K-kill me… Pleeeaseeee…” She begged, Byleth ignoring her and dislodging her intestines from her belly’s walls. Then she simply began pulling them out - getting her hands bloodies all the way to her elbows while taking care of Ingrid’s guts. They were long enough to give her some work, but Ingrid was still able to feel it as Byleth moved on to the girl’s other organs - even feeling her teacher’s fingers rub against her womb from the outside.

“Ahhhh~! Leave her w-womb in, alright?” Madelyn called out to Byleth as she spotted her hands going towards the lower end of her abdomen - just in time to prevent the teacher from removing Ingrid’s reproductive system.  
By the time Byleth decided she was finished, Ingrid was already gone - her final thoughts flying towards her fiance.  
“Glenn… I’m coming… To you….” Would he have liked to see her like this? Would he think she did good to listen to her orders like this? Ingrid would never know.

As it happened, Madelyn, too, had already came - the green-haired girl’s breathing still a bit quicker than usual, not caring at all as the inner sides of her legs were soaked with her come. Still, she needed to explain what she did to the students - that it wasn’t just a random act of cruelty. Of course, she enjoyed these too - but this time she actually had a plan.  
“With this, class, I wanted to show you how to make a good fuckdoll! A toy like this doesn’t need any of her limbs, really~! And it’s fun to remove them, too!” Madelyn walked over to Ingrid’s corpse before continuing.

“Hollowing out her belly serves two purposes. First, her insides won’t rot like this - and second, it gives a lot of room for her uterus to move around - perfect if someone’s well endowed, or if you’re trying to give a nice toy to your steed.” As she explained it, Madelyn looked inside to confirm that Byleth had truly removed everything else from inside Ingrid’s belly. As she saw that Byleth did, Mad turned towards the students again - specifically, the mages who tore the spellbooks out of her hands at the start of the class.

“The final step is to cast some preservative spells on it. The magic will take care of everything - closing stomach as well as the stumps, and ensuring that she’ll last for a long time. However~” Mad bowed her head humbly as she said it “- I can’t use any magic myself. I brought a few spellbooks for you, though! Girls, mind showing your classmates how it’s done?”

Madelyn didn’t have to ask twice - a Lysithea quickly separated from their group, the white-haired girl dashing to where Madelyn was. The girl’s expect magic proficiency made it very simple for her to learn that new spell - and she was eager to show it off. Dark energy flowed out of her body, before seeping straight into Ingrid’s limbless corpse. Just as Madelyn said, it healed the cut in the girl’s abdomen - along with stopping the bleeding in all of the girl’s stumps. Depending on the spell, it could leave the wounds open as they were, just ensuring that the flesh there would not fall out, or close these wounds too - in case the person getting that sex doll didn’t want to see her bloody wounds. For Ingrid, however, the first version was chosen - Byleth curiously poking the meat in the girl’s thigh with her finger as she saw the magic glow within it. Lysithea immediately strolled back towards her desk, wanting to study other spells in the book Madelyn had brought them - her spell perfectly preserving Ingrid’s corpse in the state it was in at the moment.

“If you’re trying to make the toy as a gift for someone, casting the magic yourself makes the gift even more personal~!” Madelyn added as Lysithea left. “Don’t worry if you’re not talented with magic, though - there are people in Askr that can teach you how to do it by hand, too! If anyone wants to come closer to take a better look - or even check, how her body feels now - feel free to do so!”

Encouraging the girls to make use of Ingrid’s corpse, Madelyn’s attention shifted back towards Hilda. By that point, the pink-haired girl had inadvertently lowered the buckets a number of times - each time taking her longer and longer to pull them back up. As such, she had been subjected to longer and longer periods without any air - periods whose effects began to already show on the girl’s body. Her face was already bright red because of the strain her body was being put through, and her body was already shaking - both her legs and arms showing just how much they’ve been through. 

A few of the students were standing very close to the tied-up, their cocks in their hands - Madelyn smiling as she watched one of them cum straight into the bucket Hilda was holding. From the girl’s looks, Madelyn could tell that it was Leonie - the student happily taking after the professor’s example. Like this, she was also putting her cum to good use - and as the girl hated being wasteful with anything, the idea very much appealed to her. Their cum didn’t really add that much to the burden Hilda was forced to carry - but it helped with the mental shift that Madelyn and Byleth both wanted to instill in the students. By making them feel as if they were partially responsible for what was happening to Hilda, they were easing them into how life in Askr really was - that killing someone else just for fun was something entirely natural. And even if it didn’t add much for Hilda to carry, it was enough that it made Hilda think the buckets weighed more now - as just that made her use up more strength on keeping them up.

Even if Hilda’s strength was on the brink of failing her now, Madelyn decided she should give the girl a small push in the right direction. Picking the pointer up again, the Askran princess approached the Leicester girl - and pushed the cane against Hilda’s pussy once more. Just like when she was starting out with it, she used it to gently rub against Hilda’s inner lips - her experience letting her know just which spots to touch to turn any girl on. Hilda was no different - and soon she began shaking harder as the arousal from her slit began to work its way up her body. Even if Hilda’s defenses were usually on-point, to have her body work against her in this way was something the girl had not experienced before - and as such, was very susceptible to it. Her knees bucked together as her legs began to give out, the pleasant numbness luring the girl towards her doom - with Hilda having no way to avoid it. Finally, the weakness got to her arms, too - the buckets pulling the girl’s arms down as her muscles relaxed. The rope closed around her neck once more - bringing on the next step of Hilda’s deadly torture.

Seeing that Hilda’s arms finally gave in, it only spurred the Askran to do more. Forcing her stick into the girl’s pussy, she grinned cruelly as she saw Hilda jerk up slightly at the penetration. Like this, she wouldn’t be able to keep it up no matter how hard she tried to - so Madelyn just kept rubbing Hilda’s cunt like that while watching the rope affect her. With her neck crushed, Hilda’s breathing was completely shut off. The continued physical effort was sustained in large part by quick breaths that provided her muscles with a constant supply of oxygen. 

Now, put through the same thing but with no more air, the oxygen stored in Hilda’s lungs ran out almost immediately. With how exhausted Hilda already was, the girl’s body quickly became affected by it. Her lungs were filled with stale air that she had no way of letting out - and yet, they still tried to process it, to pump more oxygen into her arteries. Their hard work only caused her more pain, her lungs feeling as if they were going to collapse on themselves - her chest feeling as if it was going to burst open at any moment. As the lack of air spread through her body, many of her muscles started to feel as if they were burning up. Releasing them to reduce the pain was an amazing relief… Except that they kept hurting afterwards as the relief faded away, leaving Hilda in even more pain.

With the lack of air and pain also came increased sensitivity - Hilda became gradually more and more aware of the face that Madelyn was using her pointer to probe her cunt. Even despite the pain she was in, her body was still instinctively reacting to that with pleasure - her arousal leaking out of her pussy, streaks of it dripping from the cane. Madelyn’s sadistic smile grew wider as the pain reached Hilda’s head - tears running down both sides of Hilda’s face as she was unable to contain them. Her red face shifted into a darker purple as it continued - her body starting to shiver and spasm more and more. 

At this point, Hilda began to wonder - wasn’t this very dangerous? Shouldn’t this be enough? Even seeing Ingrid die right in front of her she still believed in what Madelyn had told her - that there was a chance she’d still be able to live through this. So, didn’t she do a good job at this? Shouldn’t she let her out now? Her pink eyes looked directly at Madelyn’s face, trying to read what the girl was thinking - only seeing nothing but arousal and sadism in the girl’s flushed cheeks and happy eyes. B-but… She said she’d let her live…

“Now, girls, Hilda is almost gone. She’s still fighting her hardest to stay alive, but her body is almost at her limit - as you can clearly see by just looking at her face. You should all want to pay close attention now - you wouldn’t want to miss her death~!”  
As she announced that, Madelyn kept poking at Hilda’s pussy with the pointer. Seeing that Hilda was now looking at her with a begging look on her face, Madelyn looked back at her - enjoying the view of her bloodshot eyes and the streams of tears flowing out of them. Her speech told Hilda that the girl didn’t intend to let her go now. But at first the green-haired girl said that she just needed to last long enough… So, if she just put up a little more of a fight, maybe that’d be enough for her to spare her? With that thought in her head, Hilda put all she had into one final titanic effort - pulling the buckets up once more. The pressure on her neck released, her windpipe opening up a little again - and for a moment, Hilda thought she had it. Just a… little more… And she’d breathe again! But lifting them even a hair higher than they were already seemed impossible… Each second of this was pure suffering, her body shivering heavily as pain flashed up all over it - and yet, Hilda kept going. She didn’t want to die… She didn’t want to die! She still could not get any air in because of the rope - but it seemed that in just a moment, she’d be able to reach it!

And then Hilda’s body began spasming even stronger once again. Suddenly, her legs gave out completely - her body slumping down and falling further onto the rope. Her fingers gave out, letting go of the buckets as they slipped out of her hands - her arms hanging limply at her sides. A new sensation appeared among all the pain - one she recognized as the powerful release of a climax. She could not feel the pleasure from it, not anymore - all it caused her was making her muscles feel like jelly, stopping her final effort so short of her goal. With the buckets out of her hands, the girl didn’t have the strength to pick them up again - and so, there was no chance for her to escape dying. 

It seemed that a amused smirk popped up on her executioner’s face as she saw her fade - but Hilda wasn’t sure if that was the case. She couldn’t really be sure of anything anymore - her vision fading to black just moment after. Her eyes stared at Madelyn for a few moments longer before rolling up to the back of her head - the girl’s body succumbing to the asphyxia. At that point, there was no more struggles, no more random jerks - Hilda’s exhaustion and the orgasm Madelyn forced her into simply causing her body to go completely limp. The girl slid down the pillar, her back still pressed against it - her tits bouncing up and down as the rope stopped her in place.

“Aw, she didn’t put up too big of a struggle in the end!” A bit of disappointment could be heard in Madelyn’s voice. “This is different from the most common way of executing girls by restricting their breathing. When someone hangs, they don’t really have any way to save themselves at all. Then, you end up truly helpless… And that sensation is suuuuch a turn-on! We’ll definitely cover it during another class. But for now~” Madelyn looked over her students once more - happy to see far more excited faces among them now, and that Ingrid’s body was already being fucked by one of her dicked counterparts. “Two deaths are enough! We’ll definitely resume this tomorrow!” However, there was still one more issue before she could let the students go.

“If you enjoyed what you saw girls, and want to die even before our next class begins - or even want to kill someone by yourselves - my doors are always open! I’m sure we’ll both have plenty of fun if you come~! I’ll be happy to give private lessons to every single one of you! Oh, if you’re more shy, though, the two corpses are free to be used by all of you. Hope you all liked this class!” Madelyn broke off, before looking over at the students’ actual professor. “Byleth, do you want to add anything?” She asked, and Byleth nodded. She quickly added that she’d learn all the spells from the spellbook Madelyn had brought them - and once she did, the students were free to come to her for assistance with any of them. But before that happened… The teacher wanted to sample both of the corpses they had created - both Hilda’s limp, strangled body, and the sex doll Ingrid had been reduced to. Many other students wanted to do the same - but Madelyn just wanted to get back to her room and eat some nice, relaxing meal. She had no doubts that the students would have a lot of fun with the corpses… But she herself had no desire to watch it. If one of them came to her, though… She was very much looking forward to it - whether she’d be the victim or earn more delicious girlmeat in the process.  
“Then, class adjourned!”


End file.
